Hot For Teacher
by Thingbe
Summary: Lloyd has fallen head-over-heels for his math teacher, though he's sure nothing will come of it. But are his assumptions completely correct? Zelloyd one-shot, AU.


**Hello and welcome to all to this little one-shot.**

**Zelloyd is my favourite pairing for sure, and I had SO much fun writing this. I honestly can't believe the idea hasn't been done before, since it's what my mind automatically leapt to after those Z-skits.**

**On to the disclaimer, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ToS, I would be FAR too rich to be spending my time writing fanfics for it.**

---

Lloyd walked into the math classroom, still tired and sweaty from gym. He flopped into his seat by the window, relishing the cool breeze drifting in. Fanning himself lightly with his binder, he looked up at the clock. _'Any minute now...'_ he thought.

As though cued by Lloyd's thoughts, the math teacher entered the room, silencing the conversations going on throughout the class. Lloyd (along with most of the girls) took his time admiring the man. His eyes trailed along the red hair that framed that unfathomably handsome face before falling over broad shoulders. A snug half-sleeve shirt curved around well-toned muscles, and slightly close-fitting jeans left little to the imagination.

Suffice to say, yes: Lloyd Aurion was hot for teacher.

It wasn't like he was the only one; the man was drop-dead gorgeous, after all.

No, the real problem seemed to lie in the fact that all the other admirers of said teacher were _female_.

Painfully aware of this fact, yet not able to shake off the undeniable attraction he held for the older man, Lloyd was content for now with staring at the redhead's rear end. He had to move his eyes away, however, when the teacher turned to face the class, smirking. And _man_ did he have a sexy smirk...

"Today I'll be handing back the tests from last week," he started, and there was a collective groan among the students. Only then did Lloyd notice the stack of papers in the math teacher's hand. "We'll be going over them and then you can ask questions."

The man walked around the room, handing back papers. He stopped once he got to Lloyd's desk and, placing the sheets on the wooden surface, muttered "See me after school," in Lloyd's ear. The brunet went slightly pink before paling as he looked down at his mark.

His dad was going to _murder_ him.

---

Nervously walking through the now empty halls, Lloyd's mind was going a mile a minute. Yeah, he liked his math teacher (a LOT), but a: he was a teacher. And b: he was a 'he'. A _womanizing_ 'he', no less. So the chances of anything... romantic happening between them were at a zero, but that wouldn't make Lloyd any more comfortable with the fact that he was going to be _alone_ in a room with Mr. Wilder, the very Mr. Wilder that had been taking over his thoughts since the beginning of the semester.

Standing outside the math room now, he hesitantly raised a fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice called from inside. Lloyd gulped, ignoring his heart pounding in his ears.

His heart that almost stopped upon seeing the teacher at his desk.

With red hair messily done in a braid then thrown in front of one shoulder and a pair of glasses sitting on his nose, Mr. Wilder was looking dangerously hot.

And when blue eyes looked over top those glasses and a grin lit up the teacher's face?

Yeah, Lloyd was screwed.

"Pull up a chair, Aurion. I think you know why you're here."

The brunet nodded mutely and grabbed a chair, pulling it beside the teacher's desk. He rifled through his backpack for a minute or two before taking out his death warrant – also known as his latest math test – and setting it on the desk.

"Alright. Now, your first mistake was..."

---

Weeks passed in their usual fashion, except for the fact that Lloyd was now staying after school every day for tutoring sessions with his favourite teacher (it as this news that had somewhat calmed down his dad to the point where he was allowed to live, but was grounded until further notice). Over this amount of time, it had gotten slightly easier to deal with being alone in the same room as the object of his... well, his every thought, but not by very much.

Standing now in front of that fateful room, Lloyd took a deep breath and opened the door, closing it behind himself after crossing the threshold.

"Hey, Bud!" The redhead inside greeted. The nickname had been given to Lloyd after only a couple of days, the teacher having explained that they'd be spending a lot of time together. Lloyd had proceeded to blush and turn the conversation back to that night's homework.

"Hi, Mr. Wilder," he replied, smiling. He went through the usual routine: drag a chair to the teacher's desk, sit, pull out homework, pull out pencil. Lloyd tried not to notice the look his teacher was giving him, and when brown eyes met blue he couldn't help but turn a little pink.

The redhead before him smirked, resting his chin on his palm. "You know, Bud, you're sort of adorable."

Lloyd couldn't help it. He blushed. Madly, a fiery red spreading from his ears to his cheeks, colouring his face nicely. This made the man smirk more as he reached out a hand to tuck a stray strand of brown hair behind the owner's ear.

"And... you're the only student I'll spend this much time to help..." He continued, now muttering softly with a serious expression on his face. He looked into Lloyd's eyes again, the latter of which only blushed more. Lloyd noticed that the other's hand still lingered by his ear, and his eyes widened as the hand reached behind his neck and began to pull him closer.

Lloyd's face was now a lovely crimson as the two sat, faces mere centimetres apart, still gazing into each other's eyes. "I know you've been looking at me for a while now, and..." the redhead moved closer, their lips brushing together as he finished, "... and I've been looking at you, too."

As soft lips pressed against his own, Lloyd went into a state of mental shock. Mr. Wilder... was kissing him. Mr. Wilder was kissing _him_. _Mr. Wilder_ was kissing him. Mr. Wilder – the most attractive and least attainable person out of anyone he could've started to like – was kissing HIM – some awkward teenage _boy_.

Then it hit him.

Mr. Wilder was _kissing_ him.

Tentatively, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips back. He felt the hand on his neck move up into his hair, supporting his head and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Lloyd could feel his heartbeat quickening as those lips massaged against his own. Nervously, he brought his hands up to clutch at the redhead's shirt.

And another realization hit him.

_Mr. Wilder_ was _kissing_ him.

He pushed against his teacher with the hands clutching his shirt, thus breaking the kiss. Their eyes met, blue looking confusedly into brown.

"We… we can't… You're a teacher, you'll lose your job…" Tightening his grip on Mr. Wilder's shirt, he cast his eyes downward. It wasn't that he didn't want that kind of relationship – he wanted it with every fibre of his being. But… he really was worried. What if somebody found out? What if… what if Mr. Wilder got tired of him? The man practically had his own harem, after all…

Hearing laughter, Lloyd looked up. He frowned slightly, confused.

"Do you think I really care? You're cute. I really like you," the redhead replied, grinning. He kissed Lloyd's nose, who turned pink.

"But, Mr. Wilder-" He tried to protest, but was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"No 'buts'. No 'Mr. Wilder', either. When we're alone, call me Zelos." He grinned some more.

Lloyd smiled back, momentarily relieved of his worries. "I really like you, too… Zelos."

Both pairs of eyes closed as the two leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate. They hungrily moved their lips together, the brunet moving his hands around the other's neck. Zelos then pulled Lloyd to sit on his lap, leaving the latter slightly flustered. Nevertheless, they pulled each other even closer and continued to kiss until a loud knocking came from the door.

The two flew apart, Lloyd turning pink and sitting in his chair again, both straightening their clothes.

After a slightly awkward moment, Zelos called "Come in," towards the door and pretended to have been teaching his student.

And in walked Lloyd's dad.

"Uh, hi, Dad…" He managed to say, mind moving too fast to form a proper thought. Zelos' eyes widened slightly before he put on his trademark grin, walking over to the auburn-haired man.

"You must be Mr. Aurion. I'm Zelos Wilder, your son's math teacher," he greeted, reaching out his arm to offer a handshake.

Kratos accepted the offer, saying, "I'm glad to finally meet the miracle worker that can make my son understand math."

Lloyd let out an indignant huff as Zelos laughed. "Well then, would you like to pull up a chair and join us? We were just starting on tonight's homework."

The auburn-haired man shook his head. "Actually, I came here to pick Lloyd up for an appointment."

Zelos nodded. "I won't keep him, then."

Lloyd sighed and stood, though he knocked over a pile of papers in the process. After looking at them exasperatedly for a second, he kneeled down and started to pick them up. The redheaded teacher went to help his student, and as they stood whispered in the brunet's ear,

"You look pretty tempting when you come into class all hot and sweaty like you usually do."

Once again, a light blush covered Lloyd's face, and Zelos smirked. Lloyd said a quick "See you tomorrow," to which the other replied with a small "Yeah." Both father and son then left the room, closing the behind themselves. They walked for a minute or two in silence before Kratos spoke up.

"So, is there something you'd like to tell me about Mr. Wilder?"

---

**I finished it this morning in French class. Really glad my teacher didn't walk up to check on my work...**

**Anyway, I don't have much else to say, except that I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you have any comments/suggestions!**


End file.
